College Musical part 1
by musicluver4ever11
Summary: the trilogy continues in this 3 part series. part one focuses on Troy and Gabriella, part 2 focuses on Sharpay and Ryan along with a little bit of kelsi and part 3 focuses on chad and taylor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the characters. I do own Jake, Emily, Josh and Jarod.

Chapter 1

Troy Bolton drove his truck into the parking lot of UC Berkeley and looked at his dorm building,

Foothills.

"_This is it,_" he thought. "_My new home away from home._" He entered the building and went to the sign-in area, carrying all his things.

"Troy Bolton." He said.

The lady at the sign-in area handed him a packet of papers and a keycard.

"Room 214. Pictures will be taken tomorrow for your id card." She said.

Troy thanked her and went in search of room 214. Once he found it, he unlocked the door and entered his new room. He saw that he had a roommate who had claimed a bed already. Then he saw the last thing he expected to see... a West High Knights pennant!

"_Oh boy...this can't be good._" He thought. He got his side of the room set up, including putting an East High Wildcats pennant by his bed. On the dresser beside his bed, he put a picture of him and Gabriella, a picture of the East High basketball team, and a picture of himself and his parents. Then he went to the dining hall where he got a hamburger and a Pepsi. Troy walked to a table and started talking with his fellow freshmen.

"Hi, guys. Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Not at all. I'm Jarod. Freshman."

"Troy Bolton. Freshman."

"Jake Sanchez. Freshman."

"Josh Jackson. Freshman."

"Nice to meet you all." Troy replied.

The four freshmen talked for a while and Troy found out that all of them were playing basketball for Berkeley.

"What room are you guys in?" Troy asked.

"213." said Josh.

"213." said Jake.

"214." said Jarod.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the characters. I do own Jake, Emily, Josh and Jarod.

Chapter 2

Gabriella walked into her room at Stanford University. Everything was set up just the way she wanted it.

"_One of the benefits of being picked early...you get first choice in rooms._" She thought. She took out her phone and dialed Troy's number. She knew he'd be getting settled into his dorm room by now.

"Hey, pretty girl." Troy said.

"Hey, Wildcat. How's Berkeley?" Gabriella asked.

"Pretty good. I miss you, though." Troy replied.

"I miss you. 32.7 miles is too far." she replied.

"I agree. How's Stanford?" Troy asked.

"Ok. My schedule's packed." she replied.

"Mine, too. I don't end until 3 pm." Troy replied.

"Me, too. We can call each other at lunch." she replied.

"Sure. Basketball practice doesn't start until 4." Troy replied.

"Awesome! Hey, I have to go. I love you." she replied.

"I love you, too. Talk to you later." Troy replied.

Gabriella hung up just as her roommate, Emily, walked into the room.

"Who were you talking to?" Emily asked.

"My boyfriend, Troy. He's at Berkeley." Gabriella replied.

"Is that the boy with you in the picture?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. He's the best boyfriend ever." Gabriella replied.

"He's never been a jerk to you?" Emily asked.

"Well, a couple of times, but we made up pretty quickly." Gabriella replied.

The two roommates headed over to the dining hall to get some dinner. It was Italian night, so Gabriella got a salad and some lasagna. Emily got fettuccine alfredo. After dinner, they went to their dorm room and Gabriella wrote in her diary.

"_August 20, 2008. Talked with Troy today. He seems to be doing fine over at Berkeley. Stanford's fine. I miss Troy so much. The 32.7 miles between us seem to stretch on forever. I'll call him again tomorrow. _

_Gabriella Montez _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the characters. I do own Jake, Emily, Josh and Jarod.

Chapter 3

Troy and Jarod walked into room 214.

"You're a Wildcat?!" Jarod exclaimed, seeing the pennant on the wall.

"Yes, I am. You're a Knight." Troy replied.

"Yeah, but...but you're...you're a Wildcat!" Jarod replied.

"Yeah. Our schools are rivals, but maybe..." Troy started.

"I'm going to talk to administration about this." Jarod said, heading for the door.

"Jarod, wait! Maybe they did this so we can put this rivalry behind us." Troy replied, grabbing Jarod by the arm.

"Let me go!" Jarod said.

"Hear me out." Troy said.

"What do you want?!" Jarod asked.

"East High and West High are rivals, but this is college. We're not at our high school anymore. We're teammates now. Win together, lose together, teammates." Troy said, letting go of Jarod's arm.

"Yeah, Troy, but I played you in the championship game. I'm the one who knocked you down." Jarod replied.

"All in the past. Jarod, we can't live in the past." Troy said.

"You mean you don't care that I knocked you down in the biggest game of the season?" Jarod asked .

"You were just playing the game." Troy replied.

"I wanted so badly to win that game." Jarod said.

"I know. I did, too, man." Troy replied.

"You're in theater, right?" Jarod asked.

"Yeah, I am." Troy replied.

"We'll be seeing a lot of each other then." Jarod replied.

"I guess so. Are you ready to let go of the past?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I am." Jarod replied.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." Troy said.

The two roommates talked about their high school experiences and got to know each other better. After awhile, it was time they went to bed so they'd be ready to start classes the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gabriella awoke the next morning refreshed and ready for class. She went and got ready for class and walked to the School of Law building. She took her seat in her first class of the day, History of Law. After class, she had 5 minutes in which to grab a quick snack, so she went to the nearest vending machine and bought two granola bars. Then she headed back to the School of Law and took part in her next class, Courtroom Procedures.

After two more classes, it was lunchtime, so she went to the cafeteria, bought some food and sat down with some of her friends from the School of Law.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" she asked.

"Pretty well, Gabriella. How about you?" asked Jessica.

"It's going well. What did you think about the lecture in History of Law today?" Gabriella asked.

"It was intense! I'm _not_ looking forward to that test tomorrow." Jenna and Jessica said at the same time.

"Me either. It's going to be tough. Let's have a study session tonight." Gabriella suggested.

"Good idea. What room are you in?" asked Jenna.

"Hendricks Building room 221." Gabriella replied.

"Sounds good. 8:00 tonight good?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure thing. Bring coffee in case we end up staying up late." Gabriella replied.

"You got it, Gabriella." Jenna and Jessica replied.

The three friends finished their lunch and headed outside.

"Hey, I've got to make a call. I'll see you in a few minutes." Gabriella said.

She walked to a bench and took out her phone. She dialed Troy's number and waited while it rang.

"Hey, pretty girl." Came Troy's voice.

"Hey, Wildcat. What's new?" Gabriella asked.

"You know what that reminds me of?" Troy asked.

"I do." She replied.

Her mind went back to New Year's Eve two years ago…when she had first met Troy at a party.

"_This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you, ooh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart that it's the start of something new…_"

"How was class?" Troy asked.

"Pretty good. Right now, I'm sitting on a bench."

"_Right here…right now…Yeah, I'm looking at you…_" Troy sang.

"_And my heart loves the view..._" Gabriella continued.

"'_Cause you mean everything! Right here, I promise you somehow…_" they continued.

"_That tomorrow can wait,_" Troy continued.

"_Some other day to be…_" Gabriella continued.

"_To be! But right now…"_ Troy continued.

"_There's you and me._" They sang together, finishing the song.

"So many memories…" Gabriella replied.

"I know. I feel it, too. I miss you so much." Troy replied.

"I miss you, too. The miles between us feel like they'd stretch on for eternity if we were to drive them." Gabriella replied.

"I can hardly wait for break when I can drive up and see you." Troy replied.

"I can't either. I have a picture of you by my bed." Gabriella replied.

"I have one of you as well, Gabriella. I love you so much." Troy replied.

"I love you, too, Troy…" Gabriella replied.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch hour.

"I have to go. I'll call you later, ok?" Gabriella replied.

"All right, Gabs. I love you. I miss you more with each passing day." Troy replied.

"I miss you, too, Troy. Just remember one thing…" Gabriella replied.

"_You are the music in me._" They sang together.

Gabriella and Troy said good-bye and Gabriella rushed off to the School of Law building.

"_I miss you, Troy. I wish you were here._" She thought.


End file.
